epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andrew0218/Freddy Fazbear vs SCP-173 - Dem Epic Rap Battles
The main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy Fazbear, battles the main antangonist of SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-173, to see who is the better horror game antagonist. And they also brought some companions with them, too., (Freddy is in brown text, Bonnie is in purple text, Chica is in yellow text, Foxy is in grayish-red text, SCP-173 is in pale-yellow text, SCP-196 is in white text, SCP-106 is in grey text, and SCP-682 is in green text.) DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! FREDDY FAZBEAR! VS! SCP-173! BEGIN! Freddy: Hello children and welcome to the best pizzeria Where I shall beat this monster drenched in diarrhea As the power went out, I’ll be standing, waiting for your doom You can’t escape, even if you close both doors of your room Bonnie: Haha! It’s me, the most beloved bunny Bonnie This failure won’t be hard to beat, you’re way too scrawny My eyes are pure horror, my rhymes are pure sick You’ll be scared to death once the left door light starts to flick Chica: Let’s eat! Let me start off by cutting off your limb Against this demonic chick, your survival rate is slim I’m gonna stuff you in a suit of my fellow Freddy Bear Now switch to West Hall camera, and see who’s there? Foxy: IT’S ME! Foxy! This battle won’t be hard at all! How can you escape when you see me running through West Hall Don’t ever think of camping, or else it’s my time to strike You thinking of battling me? I scared the crap out of Mike! SCP-173: All of your rhymes are D-Class, now prepare for some Euclid rap Close your eyes now and prepare for a neck snap I’m going to kill you all, so prepare to say goodbye I shall ask out my friend, his name is Shy Guy SCP-096: I might have no muscles, but you’re still going to die You know you’re done when you hear me cry I might look kind at first, but that was just a TRICK! Now let my fellow join the fun, SCP-106! SCP-106: That was just a warm up, now get ready to be burned! I’m the most famous SCP, check out the fame I’ve earned I have no feelings ‘cause my heart is rotten Check out this hard-to-destroy reptile that I’ve gotten SCP-682: It’s the lizard of doom! I got the might of Godzilla! I’m gonna catch you and devour you just like a chinchilla! I’m the strongest of them all! The SCP is scared of me! No one shall be able to contain me once I break free! Animatronics: You don’t know horror, why don’t you check out our game? 106 is so lame they didn’t even give you a name We got the jumpscares galore, prepare to fail like the lights Because there’s no way you’re gonna beat the five nights! SCPs: Haven’t bathed for 20 years? No wonder Mike doesn’t want to go near you Seeing all of your ugly faces is the true terror to go through Stop sneaking and screaming, I don’t care if you wander around And now we end this battle, your restaurant shall shut down! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! Who won? The Animatronics The SCPs Category:Blog posts